


sleeping beauty/slaying hero

by theskyshouldbeviolet



Category: Homestuck, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, F/F, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyshouldbeviolet/pseuds/theskyshouldbeviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if: Jane and Roxy took the places of Aurora and Phillip? Art inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleeping beauty/slaying hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumbercapt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumbercapt/gifts).



> When the ladypalooza prompts were revealed, I was really inspired by lumbercapt's prompt - "Roxy is the knight in shining armor slaying the dragon and saving the damsel. I'm picturing a Sleeping Beauty au, but do what you want B) It can be shippy or not!" So, I went for it! These are actually screencap redraws, of a sort. I also never realized how intricate the backgrounds in Sleeping Beauty (the 1959 version) are, so now I have a new appreciation for them although I cannot come close. Anyways, this was fun, and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
